


Bubblewrap

by wellihaveakeyboard



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter gets into a fight, this was supposed to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: When Peter gets hurt badly in a fight, Wade has to take care of him.





	Bubblewrap

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and was originally much more fluffy. Enjoy.

This fight was bad, very bad. Peter had his left eye swollen shut and was seeing double of everything. There had been five of them and they all had guns. It was barely what he could handle. His ribs were hurting, and it felt like something was stuck to his leg. Somehow, he managed to limp home since swinging was not an option. 

When he arrived home his door swung open with a voice that sounded like Wade saying “Hi Baby..Holy Shit Peter”

Wade carried the unconscious Peter to the bed and carefully began removing the suit. Every inch he reveled was discolored. When Wade got to the leg there was a bullet in his leg. Wade carefully pulled the bullet out and cleaned off all the blood. He wrapped the wounds and Peter’s ribs. Once it all was taken care of, Wade stared at Peter and then retched into the toilet.

‘I nearly lost him’ that was the only thought going through Wade’s head over and over again. He couldn’t lose another person he loved, he just couldn’t do it.

Peter woke up a week later feeling like he was hit by a bus. His head was full and his leg was weighted down. He heard erratic singing coming from outside the room.

“Wade” He said barely above a whisper.

Wade threw open the door to the room, barely restraining himself from touching Peter. His hand’s moving like he didn’t know what to do. “Are you hurting? Do you need something? Peter Peter-“

“Water.” 

Wade ran into the kitchen slammed into cabinets and filled a glass with water. Running back to put it to Peter’s lips.

“Here, drink. There you go, slowly.” Wade took the glass and put it on the bedside table.

Peter’s eyelids began to flutter. “Go to sleep baby boy, I’ll be right here.” Peter fell into unconsciousness with Wade’s hand beside his.

Another week passed with Peter bedridden and Wade carrying everything he needed into the bedroom. Wade only touched Peter to change the bandages or to help him sit up in bed. It was driving Peter crazy. He was nearly completely healed, while his healing factor wasn’t like Wade’s it was still advanced. Seriously why couldn’t Wade see that.

Anytime Peter touched Wade, Wade flinched and anytime he tried to stand Wade flipped out. He was getting out of this room today. When Wade was in the bathroom Peter gingerly stood (healing factor didn’t seem to care about soreness) and headed for the kitchen. 

“What are you doing? Get back in bed!” Wade yelled.

Peter stubbed his toe on the chair in surprise. “Ow, shit” 

“Baby boy let’s get you back to bed.” Wade tried to direct Peter back to bed.

“No Wade I won’t. What is your problem? I am fine.” Peter crossed his arms like a child but dammit he was upset. 

“I nearly lost you. You are so fragile and one day I will lose you and I can’t imagine a world without you that I want to live in. I can’t do it. Don’t make me do it.” Wade broke down, hitting his knees in front of Peter.

Peter knelt beside Wade. “Wade you will never lose me for one simple reason,” He grabs Wade’s chin and forces him to look at him “I will always be in your heart, even after I die a long time from now. So relax and enjoy the time we have.”

Wade smiled a watery smile and moved to pick Peter up off the floor. “You are still so fragile baby boy, I might need to keep you in bed a while longer.” 

“I like the sound of that.” Peter giggled in Wade’s arms.

Peter woke up the next morning with bubble wrap wrapped around him. Wade had written WARNING FRAGILE on it in Sharpie.

“Very funny Wade now let me out.” Peter yelled.

“How about I come join you Baby Boy?”

Peter looked at his wrapped arm and giggled. Wade may be weird but he wouldn’t trade him in for anyone else.


End file.
